Redwall Marine
by StarwarsFreak2111
Summary: When a Force Recon Marine gets trapped hundreds of feet below the ground in an enemy complex, something happens and the Marine is thrown into the vast World of Redwall. Where is he? What Will happen? This is my first Redwall fic so I would like your fee


Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall or any characters Brian Jacques does, except the ones I make up.

Redwall Marine

**Chapter One**: FORCE RECON

The snow was melting, the birds were chirping, and a beautiful young female mouse was resting at the foot of a giant two-topped oak next to the river Moss. She was sharpening her two double-headed light battle-axes, enjoying the beginning of spring. She didn't even jump when an equally beautiful squirrel maid dropped down out of the tree and landed next to her.

"Good morning Annabelle" The mouse warrior said to the squirrel, not even looking up from her work. "Nice try"

"You never get scared do you Clara." the squirrel said with wide grin.

Annabelle sat down next to Clara unsheathed her sabre and two throwing daggers and set them down on the cold yet soft earth next to the melting river. The two friends sat together and broke there fast with some blueberry scones and penny cloud cordial. Both of the warriors's where in deep conversation when they heard a loud crackle like a static shock and a crack, a few seconds later they heard three loud bangs.

"I've never heard a sound like that before Clara, that was weird it kind of sounded like lightning"

"Lets check it out" Clara replied

* * *

You can hardly see a man standing in the middle of a metal hall; it was so dark you couldn't see him clearly. He was just standing there; the year is 1996. The was wearing jungle cammo and his face was painted in jungle cammo also, and he was just standing there unmoving. Then a red light permeated the darkness on the wall next to him, and then two huge doors open to pitch black darkness. Three seconds later the light on the wall turns suddenly to green and a loud buzzing noise pierces the silence and a he walks forward and steps into nothingness.

Captain William Blane was currently 40,000 feet and rapidly descending; having just H.A.L.O. jumped from a C-130D Hercules cargo plane in the dead of night. He was falling at terminal velocity, as he looks at his altimeter strapped to his wrist it reads 24,000 ft and falling. He then checks his air and then putting his arms close to his body and arching his back he brings his legs together and shoots towards his insertion point.

13,000ft----- 9,000ft----- 5,000ft he spread his arms and legs; slowing his decent 3,500ft he braced himself for the inevitable jolt as he pulled the cord. His parachute shot out yanking him up right; he remembered to tuck in his chin so the sudden jarring motion didn't slam his head forward into his chest breaking his jaw, or backwards into his oxygen tank, cracking his skull. He heard other chutes opening up above him. His men were right behind him.

He glided safely down right on target. He landed in a clearing only big enough to fit a school bus, in the middle of a jungle in Africa. He unhooked his chute and gained his bearings. His mission was to infiltrate and destroy a Biological weapons lab that an Iranian terrorist group was using funded by the Chinese. Being the nearest Special Forces team, his team was given the mission.

* * *

2 Hours later

William Blane is a Captain in the United States Marine Corps. William is the leader of Delta squad, a Marine Force Reconnaissance team consisting of six men., His team having been cut down in an ambush at their insertion points; he was now on his own, out numbered and out gunned, but what else would challenge a Marine, especially a Force Recon Marine. The most elite, best trained, best equip, and arguably the best soldiers in the world. Captain William Blane's MOS or Military Occupational Specialty is Sniper; but he is still the best on his team in Snipping, Infiltration, and CQB, Close Quarters Battles (including hand to hand combat).

Captain William Blane has been in the Corps for only eight years and has achieved the rank of Captain. He joined right after high school when he was 18 years old, which makes Captain Blane 26 years old. He is 6 feet 2 inches tall and very muscular with bright hazel eyes and a scar through the middle of his right eyebrow. He proudly caries a tattoo on his right forearm of the United States Marine Corps Emblem The Eagle, Globe, and Anchor. He also has on his right bicep the Marine Force Recon Insignia, Swift, Silent, Deadly with a skull and cross bones.

Captain William moved off northeast towards his first objective. Twenty-Two minutes later he arrives at the top of a hill overlooking the complex. The compound was an old World War II era fortification sporting thick concrete bunkers, with watch towers, landmines, and barbed wire, surrounding the perimeter with only one way in and out. Two men armed with AK-47's guarded the front gate.

William backed up until he couldn't see the complex and reviewed his kit, which included a M40A5 Sniper rifle, a M4A4 Special Operations Modified assault rifle which sported a detachable silencer, red dot scope, IR light, foregrip, IR targeting laser, and a detachable M203 grenade launcher which was attached at the moment, he also has an M9 9mm Pistol which was holstered in the cross draw holster attached to his "bullet proof" vest, a Colt M1911 45 cal. with fixed silencer, which was holstered in his leg holster, two Mark IV Frag grenades, two Flashbangs, and two smoke grenades. He also had a compass, K-bar (Fighting Knife), cemlight, flashlight, MRE's, which stands for Meals Ready to Eat, a Tent, a sleeping bag, a grappling hook and rope, a radio, GPS and several blocks of C4; not to mention enough ammo to supply a small army stowed in his pack.

It was 3 a.m. when he finished reviewing his kit; he crept up, over and down the hill, past the barbed wire and mines with practiced ease. As he crept forward across the complex avoiding the watchtowers searchlights he has his M4A4 SOPMOD without the silencer attached. As he enters one of the bunkers he lowers the M4 and draws the Colt M1911 45 cal. with the fixed silencer just as two guards come around the corner, he raises and fires two shots before the guards even see him. He continues down the hall stepping over there bodies.

He heads down the hall turns right and goes down a flight of stairs, he goes down and down; he's on the stairs for about twenty minutes. According to the numbers on the walls he is at level 34 and descending. Unbeknownst to him his movements are being closely watch by two scientists via hundreds of hidden cameras throughout the complex. Intel puts his objective on the bottom most level, and he has no idea how many levels there are. When he arrives at the bottom, level 45, he waits outside the door listening. Hearing nothing he enters the room, he doesn't find test tube, microscopes or chemistry equipment as he had expected instead the room was empty except for some sort of floating circle. In fact it was a ring of solid Titanium about 40 feet tall that revolved in midair spinning slowly, appearing to just float there with no signs of anything to keep it suspended in the air, inside of the ring of Titanium there was a smaller ring of an unknown metal spinning every which way, and a lot faster than the larger ring. Captain Blane turned to leave believing he had gotten bad Intel and what he was looking for was on a higher level. But as he turned to leave the door slammed shut and locked, and like in some bad horror movie, a mans voice could be heard chuckling. William cursed out loud, and said in his mind "That was stupid."

"Language Mr. Blane" said the voice

"That's Captain Blane to you" William retorted

"Good Bye CAPTAIN Blane"

William turned to see the hovering rings begin to revolve, faster and faster, the smaller ring emitting something blue that looked like pure electricity. The smaller ring was spinning so fast the naked eye couldn't keep up, it distorted his vision so it looked like a blur. "Electricity" arced from the small ring to the bigger Titanium one. Captain Blane then felt himself being tugged towards the revolving rings. The pulling got harder and harder, William tried to resist and stand his ground, but the pull was just too much; it was like gravity itself was working against him pulling him towards the rings.

Like a giant, looming over him he was pulled closer and closer. The blue energy now extended just outside of the outer ring and that's where it stayed. As William was drawn closer he heard the man laughing, William spun his head around and saw two scientists hiding inside of some sort of observation room near the top of the farthest wall which was about 120 yards away, that's 360 feet. William spun and fired two rounds from his silenced pistol; both rounds hit the laughing man right in the forehead, or it would have if it weren't for the "bullet proof" glass. Never the less the man jumped back in fright and amazement that someone was that accurate at that distance, with a pistol. When the man had jumped back his hand accidentally ran across the control board and the board began to light up and alarms began to sound.

"Reactor Overload, Reactor Overload" blasted out of the loudspeakers

William spun back around to face the spinning rings, they were right on top of him now; he could now see the core of the spinning rings. The sight confirmed his fear, in the middle of the floating rings was a mini Black Hole, and he was just feet away from it. The last thing he heard was the scientist yelling in terror "Oh Shi" and the nuclear reactor going critical, which just so happen to be in the next room. As soon as he hit the blue energy field that was surrounding the rings he was also hit with the nuclear blast from the overloading reactor. He was yanked forward and he felt like he was being pulled every which way, as though he was going to be pulled apart. And then Captain William Blane didn't feel anything.

* * *

{Orquill was almost knock flat as he unbolted the south wicker gate as a gang of shrews and otter babes thundered by, these were fallowed by the GUOSIM and Barbolas clan. He asked the last one through the squirrel Rangval "is that the lot sir, anymore to come"

Rangval slammed the gate closed "Ah shere may haps be another three shortly sir, a hair maid and two more shrews"

The Abby's twin bells Mathias and Methuselah rang out the alarm, disturbing the peaceful night. Abbot Dawkus climbed the stair to the south wall top, where he told skipper Roark and his cousin Barbola that there are two more shrews and an hair maid yet to come. A short while later the three friends Abbot Dawkus, Skipper Roark and Barbola heard Maùdies war cry before they saw her. "Eulalia, Eulalia, Redwall Redwall".} The three friends weren't the only ones to here Maùdies yells, another who had just appeared out of thin air just inside the wood next to the abbey heard her too.

* * *

Captain William just stands at the base of a giant red wall wondering how he had gotten there. He hears someone yell "Eulalia, Eulalia, Redwall Redwall"} off to the south and "Redwall, Log-a-Log-a-Log" in return, and something clicks into place in his mind. He says "No this can't be" he steps in for a closer look the wall, which was made of red sandstone. The wall was about fifty feet tall and about twenty-five hundred feet long, and right in the middle was a small gate. Captain William walked to the wall and placed his hand on it and said "REDWALL",

"I can't believe it, wow, I wonder which book this is?" He then moves over to the small gate and examines it, he remembers from one of the books that it was only held shut by a wooden bar, and remembered that in one of the books "Rakty Tam" maybe that a white fox opens one by using his sword to leaver the bar off. So he tried it, he withdrew his K-bar and slid it between the door and the wall and lifted. He heard a soft clunk as the bar hit the soft earth; he pushed the door open and walked through onto the grounds of Redwall. He then looks south to where he had heard the shouting and saw the creatures on the south wall, he stood and thought for a minute made up his mind and raced off towards the south wall.

He reached the south wall and ran up the stairs to the top just in time to see a Female hair with a little shrew on her shoulders speed into the abbey grounds. William then looked out at the south field and saw about ten score of Brown Rats running at the abbey and instantly realized which book this was "EULAIA". He immediately raised his M4 acquired his targets and opened up on the incoming Brown Rats. He emptied his magazine into the incoming horde all thirty rounds, he also fired his M203 grenade launcher.

As soon as William started firing all of the Redwallers hit the ground staring at William standing there in his weird woodland cammo they then covered their ears and stared at William with awe. Barbola quickly moved out of the way because the expanded cartridges that were coming from Williams M4 were hitting him in the head. The Brown Rats stopped there charge and fled in terror at all of the sound and there comrades being cut down and the explosion, they didn't stop running until the reached the woods. When William stopped firing he reloaded and looked at his work, he had killed thirty-seven rats. Barbola turned to William and said, "what are you", Father Dawkus said, "Who are you?"

William turns to the Father Abbot, comes to attention, salutes and says" My name is Captain William Blane United States Marine Corps, 1st Force Recon Battalion, Charlie company". William looked to his right at a tall muscular otter, smiled and said, " I am a Human, and I think that I am from an alternate universe or another world or something I don't know how it happened, I just woke up here out in the woods".

"Well come then friend" says the Father Abbot, and leads William down towards a feast.

Later on after William had put his gear down, he was led to the feast were he was seated next to a hare who introduced herself as Maudie` and a hedgehog who introduced himself as Orquill Prink. William had introduced himself to everybody and told them all about what he is and what he does.

"Wow" says Maudie` "and I thought that The Long Patrol was paraless, you Marines are the bravest, strongest, most paraless creature I've ever met I salute you sir". And she actually saluted William, who saluted back. After Maudie` tells every body that all she came to Redwall for was to find a Badger, William turns to Orquill and says "why don't you tell Maudie` about your friend up in the infirmary". Orquill looks at William in amazement and says, "How did you know that"

"Well it's complicated," says William " you see in my world all of this, the history of Mossflower and Redwall, in my world it's all a book series, they're stories"

Wows and gasps of amazement came from all around the table. "So" says Maudie` "you know what is going to happen then huh"

"Yep" replies William "Past, Present, and Future"

"Then cant you tell us what is going to happen?" says skipper

"I can, but I wont, Because" says William "If I tell you what is going to happen and you do something to stop what I told you would happen you would have changed what I know, and from that point on I would not know what was going to happen" "Hopefully my arriving and interfering in the battle didn't change anything and if it did I hope it's for the better.

Well that's the first chapter, how do you like it so far. I would love your feedback good or bad. P.S. {____} Brian Jaques owns that part, I am giving him full credit for that, It is from his book "EULAIA" I repeat I do not own Redwall or any of it's characters Brian Jaques does.


End file.
